


Closer

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jon knew his parents, M/M, Modern Era, Ned and Lyanna aren't related, R plus L equals J, Robb is rich, Starks are rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jon and Robb are meant for each other. A lyric story inspired by Closer by Chainsmokers ft Halsey.





	

Title: Closer

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb Stark/Jon Snow, Ygritte/Jon Snow, Ygritte/Talisa Maegyr, and Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark.

Characters: Jon Snow, Ned Stark, Robb Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark, Ygritte, Talisa Maegyr, Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton, and Catelyn Stark.

Summary: Jon and Robb are meant for each other. A lyric story inspired by Closer by Chainsmokers ft Halsey.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Jon Targaryen saw Robb Stark, they were in a bar and Jon depressively needed a drink. After three years of dating Jon, and his girlfriend Ygritte decided to call an quits. They still loved each other but they weren't in love anymore. They promised to stay friends but that didn't erase the feelings that were there.

He remembers it somewhat.

Robb entered the bar around his three drink with an group of people following him. He was surrounded by he still seemed to look alone as his eyes found Jon. They were loud, wild and filled of energy that should not be possible at 10 pm, at night.

Robb leaned against the pool table as he played against one friend, Jon sorta remembers as Theon. Theon didn't seemed to notice as he kept shoving his boyfriend's hands away from his ass.

Jon went for his fourth drink only to have Robb's hand slid over it as he moved to talk to him.

They talked for what seemed like forever before Robb called his friends over.

They all talked for a moment. Jon meet his best friend Theon Greyjoy, Theron's boyfriend Ramsay Bolton, Talisa Maegyr, and a few there he couldn't remember nor cared too. Soon his fourth drink didn't seem as appealing as it once did.

Robb was generous, kind, and just down right sexy. It didn't take much more for Jon to find himself being lead back towards his apartment.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
_I drink too much and that's an issue_  
_But I'm OK_  
_Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
_But I hope I never see them_  
_Again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
_Moved to the city in a broke-down car_  
_And four years, no calls_  
_Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
_And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_  
_No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

The next time they saw each other Jon was seated in an newly opened restaurant with his best friend Ygritte. The red hair girl was talking about her newest business idea when Jon heard the door bells ring.

Glancing up Jon watched as Robb Stark entered the building. Robb's hair grown out towards his shoulders and he had an rich bread. Talisa stood beside him, her hand entwined with his. Jon knew that Talisa was no longer just a friend.

Jon ducked his head as Ygritte simply followed his line of eyesi to the dashing couple. "Which one?"

"Him. Robb." Jon muttered.

Ygritte nodded in understanding before smacking Jon directly upside his head.

"What's that for?"

"That's the hot piece of ass you skipped town on. Dude, when you told me you left someone I thought it was some ugly clingy person not Robb Stark. His family is rich and powerful."

"It doesn't matter. I skipped out on him, and I'm never gonna talk to him again." Jon stated.

He could remember how passionate the night was. How tightly Robb gripped his hips as he thrust into him. The bruising kissed on his lips followed by small nips scattered over his body.

Jon never felt more complete in his life even when he was just Ygritte.

He wasn't ready for it so he left. That night he booked an ticket to Kings landing from Westeros.

"Jon?"

Jon jumped as he glanced up to see Robb, and Talisa standing above him.

"Hi Robb. Hello Talisa."

"Hello Jon."

"Mhm. This is Ygritte, my best friend."

"Hey, I'm Ygritte." Ygritte stated as she held her hand out to be shake.

Talisa poked Robb as she reached her hand out to shake Ygritte's hand. "Hello Ygritte. I'm Talisa, and this is my fiancé Robb." Talisa introduced Robb who was still staring at Jon like he was waiting for the other man to disappear again.

"How are you doing, Jon?" Robb asked out of the blue.

Jon blushed underneath the others stare. "Good. You?"

"Good."

Ygritte smiled behind her drink, "How about we get together later on to have some fun. Explore Kings landing to the fullest."

"Sure. Robb?"

Robb ignored his fiancé as he kept his eyes focused on Jon. "Jon?"

"Sure."

 _So, baby, pull me closer_  
_In the back seat of your Rover_  
_That I know you can't afford_  
_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
_Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of that mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

For the next few weeks, Jon and Robb spend more time together then with their significant others. They fell into a routine together.

_We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

_You look as good as the day I met you_  
_I forget just why I left you,_  
_I was insane_  
_Stay and play that Blink-182 song_  
_That we beat to death in Tucson,_  
_OK_

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
_Moved to the city in a broke-down car_  
_And four years, no call_  
_Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
_And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_  
_No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

"You know I searched for you."

Jon glanced up from his steak to see Robb staring at him from across the table.

Robb invited Jon to see a new movie and catch dinner since Talisa and Ygritte both had work.

"What?"

"I searched for you. For weeks, months before I gave up."

"Robb."

"I want you in life. I want to build a life with you. If you let me."

"The last time we meet it wasn't the best situation."

"You ditched me after one night. I searched for you everywhere and now I found you. Jon Targaryen, I'm never letting you go again."

"What about Talisa?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"Your not in love with me either."

Robb nodded. Jon watched Robb leaned over grabbing his hands in his own.

"I never loved Talisa. She was there when I needed someone. She's not you. I can learn to love you. I mean I already care about you so much. Give me a chance?"

Jon smiled as he leaned forward catching Robb's lips in his own. "Yeah."

"Don't leave me again."

"Don't let me."

 _So, baby, pull me closer_  
_In the back seat of your Rover_  
_That I know you can't afford_  
_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
_Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of that mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

 _So, baby, pull me closer_  
_In the back seat of your Rover_  
_That I know you can't afford_  
_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
_Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of that mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

Talisa didn't even seemed mad when Robb broke the news to her. Talisa in fact hugged both men as she asked Jon to put in a good word with Ygritte for her.

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
_No, we ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_  
_No, we ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_  
_No, we ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
_No, we ain't ever getting older_


End file.
